Doux chantage
by Jade DeTour
Summary: Un soir, ChatNoir découvre le secret de l'identité de Ladybug ainsi que l'identité de celui qu'elle aime. Il demande trois rendez-vous en échange de son silence. Ladynoir, Marichat et Adrinette avec un peu de Ladrien.
1. Chapter 1

_Repère temporel: à la suite de Oblivio_

* * *

ChatNoir fonçait sur une longue rangée de toits en direction de la seine après avoir vaincu un akuma aux côtés de Ladybug.

Le plan était simple. Tourner à gauche avant chez Marinette. Passer par le toit de l'école. Nourrir Plagg dans les vestiaires avec le fromage qui s'y trouvait. Récupérer son devoir oublié. Et rentrer chez lui avec une nouvelle transformation.

Mais durant le tonneau lui permettant de survoler la rue, l'éclat d'un objet rouge accrocha son regard vers le ciel au-dessus du balcon de Marinette. Posant le pied sur le toit, il se retourna pour se voir confirmer la présence de sa Lady. L'objet rouge devint alors une boule de lumière rouge et rose et Ladybug laissa sa place à Marinette et sa kwami.

Bien après que la jeune fille soit entrée dans sa chambre, Adrien fixait encore le balcon désert, ignorant le tonnerre annonçant l'orage qui se rapprochait rapidement dans la nuit tout juste tombée.

Plagg se positionna devant le visage de son porteur et récita : «Cher Adrien, J'espère que ce message atteindra ton cerveau à temps. Je voudrais simplement t'aviser que tu es coincé sur le toit de ton école, en pleine nuit, sans pouvoir et que tu fixes présentement du regard la chambre d'une jeune fille qui peut, selon toutes les apparences, te faire passer un très mauvais quart d'heure si elle le découvre. Mes amitiés, ton kwami, Plagg qui se meurt de faim.»

Éclatant de rire, Adrien prit Plagg dans sa paume et le rassura : « Ne t'inquiètes pas glouton. Il y a une échelle d'évacuation pour les urgences et du fromage dans mon vestiaire également pour les urgences.»

Le devoir, l'autorisation parentale et le fromage récupéré, ChatNoir était à nouveau sur le toit prêt à foncer vers chez lui pour faire son travail. Mais un coup d'œil vers le balcon de l'autre côté de la rue poussa ses pieds dans cette direction ou peut-être était-ce son côté chevaleresque? Surement pas ses propres sentiments.

Maintenant qu'il avait découvert l'identité de sa Lady, il comprenait que son désir de partager une relation amoureuse avec elle était vain. Marinette et Adrien ensemble était une idée absurde.

Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour lui et deviendrait une brillante femme de carrière comme son père qui plaçait son travail au-dessus de sa famille. Sa camarade de classe ne pensait qu'à ses études, ses talents en dessin et prendre soin des autres. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec les facéties de l'amour.

ChatNoir était vraiment heureux d'avoir découvert que Ladybug et Marinette était la même personne. Elle lui paraissait ainsi magnifique, éclatante, céleste… renfrognée.

Un rideau de pluie c'était abattu sur ChatNoir lorsqu'il avait frappé à la trappe de la jeune fille. Et ce n'est pas une expression de bienvenue qui se peignit sur le visage de Marinette lorsqu'elle le découvrit sur son balcon.

«Bonsoir!» fit ChatNoir de la pluie plein les yeux.

«Laisse-moi deviner. Tu veux un abri à cause de la pluie? Pourquoi tu ne rentres pas chez toi, ChatNoir?»

«Non, ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis ici. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire mais je préférerais te le dire à l'intérieur. Je risque de me noyer ici.» fit-il sans tenir compte de sa mauvaise humeur.

Les yeux au ciel, Marinette s'effaça pour qu'il se glisse sous la trappe. Ses pattes laissèrent des empreintes sur le couvre-lit qui fut également trempé par la pluie sur lui et celle venant de l'extérieur.

Il s'écarta rapidement et n'osa plus bouger. Elle lui lança un grand drap de bain et retira la housse de la couette avant que l'eau ne pénètre jusqu'au rembourrage.

L'eau retirée de sa combinaison, il la suivit dans l'espace travail de sa chambre. Elle prit la chaise à roulette de son ordinateur et il s'installa sur la méridienne terminant d'éponger ses cheveux.

«Je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui est _si important_ que tu doives sortir en pleine orage pour me le dire?» questionna-t-elle.

«Tout d'abord, tu sais très bien que la pluie vient seulement de commencer et que j'étais sortie pour combattre un akuma. Je suis vraiment, profondément désolé d'avoir mouillé ton lit et de te déranger à cette heure, chez toi. Ensuite, tu dois savoir que j'ai appris cette information complètement par hasard et par un concours de circonstance complètement hors de mon contrôle. Je ne passe pas par ce chemin pour rentrer chez moi, normalement.» s'expliqua-t-il.

En effet, Ladybug avait dû suivre un autre chemin pour rentrer elle aussi afin qu'il ne la voit pas. Cela l'avait mit en retard et elle avait touché son balcon à la dernière seconde.

«J'étais sur le toit de l'école, de l'autre côté de la rue et… c'est quoi tout ça?» reprenait ChatNoir avant de s'arrêter.

Elle suivit son regard et ils observèrent tout deux la collection de photos que Marinette avait amassé d'Adrien. Il y en avait sur les murs, l'écran d'ordinateur, certaines étaient encadrées. «C'est euh, de l'inspiration pour mon passe-temps. Je veux devenir dessinatrice de mode.» expliqua-t-elle comme elle l'avait déjà fait.

ChatNoir sembla accepter l'excuse puisqu'il fit un signe de tête et changea de sujet. 'Il y en a encore plus qu'avant, si c'est possible.' Pensa-t-il. Il reprit ensuite avec l'objet de sa visite : « Si je te raconte tout ça, c'est que je veux être complètement honnête avec toi. Je pense que c'est très important qu'on soit transparent l'un envers l'autre le plus possible. Et du coup, je suis moi aussi prêt à te rendre la pareille.»

«ChatNoir, je ne comprends pas du tout ce que tu me dis. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?» pressa Marinette vaguement inquiète. Sa relation avec ChatNoir n'était pas si profonde avec son identité secrète qu'il en vienne à lui parler de la sorte sans une bonne raison.

«J'étais sur le toit de l'école et… je t'ai vu te transformer. Je, je _sais_.» ChatNoir retomba ensuite dans le silence et Marinette l'imita perdue dans ses pensées.

Après deux bonnes minutes passée à fixer honteusement le plancher, ChatNoir releva subitement le regard lorsqu'elle dit : «Qu'est-ce que tu veux?»

«Quoi?» fit-il surprit et un peu perdu.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour oublier tout ça?» appuya-t-elle.

«C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi? Que je suis un escroc prêt à te faire chanter? Un pervers qui voudrait t'avoir à lui contre ta volonté? Un charmeur qui veut te séduire puis te laisser sur le bord de la route?» s'emporta ChatNoir. «Mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. Tu le sais très bien, en plus! Je me suis _confié_ à toi sur mes sentiments pour _toi_!»

Après son éclat, ChatNoir se tut et laissa sa respiration revenir à la normale. Son cœur était blessé.

«Je voulais parler de ton silence au combat!» s'exclama-t-elle. «Je te connais trop bien! Tu vas passer ton temps à te moquer de moi et à faire des blagues et des jeux de mots que je ne supporterai pas sur la couture et la boulangerie. Tu vas venir me voir à pas d'heure et me faire une cours acharnée jusqu'à ce que je meure étouffée sous les cadeaux. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu veux que je te donne pour oublier que tu sais où me trouver et sortir de ma tête. Que veux-tu pour arrêter de me déranger même quand tu n'es pas là?»

«Est-ce que ma Lady rêverait de son chaton la nuit?»

«Non, pas du tant que ça mais après un combat, tes blagues stupides me restent en tête comme un ver d'oreille et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer sur … l'autre garçon.» les joues de Marinette étaient toutes rouges suite à son aveu mais elle voulait s'expliquer clairement pour qu'il comprenne sa demande.

Tous deux mal à l'aise, ChatNoir parcourut la chambre du regard. Pourquoi était-il encore là à se faire du mal? Ce n'était pas lui que Ladybug (ou Marinette) voulait aimer. Puis, il remarqua quelque chose de vaguement familier. Il se leva pour aller voir de plus près la feuille froissée épinglée à un tableau de liège. Oui, c'était bien le poème qu'il avait écrit pour sa Lady. Elle l'avait reçu finalement, quelle ironie! Puis, il trouva un parapluie noir posé tout près. Rien d'étrange, mais associé à Marinette et à cette lettre… et là, cet agrandissement de la photo de classe où ils étaient côte à côte.

«Attends une minute!» émit-il. Il parcourut les photos de lui-même plus attentivement certaines étaient décorées de cœurs autocollants et le carnet de croquis abandonné sur le bureau était orné d'un cœur entourant leur initiales. …Et elle avait répondu à son poème 'Mon cœur t'appartient.' «L'autre garçon, le garçon mystérieux à qui tu penses… c'est Adrien Agreste… C'est de _lui_ dont tu es amoureuse?» s'exclama-t-il.

«Oui.» admit-elle. «Il est dans ma classe et on est plutôt proche. Je voudrais être en couple avec lui. Il ne me voit que comme une amie mais… moi, je l'aime. J'aime tout de lui. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.» défendit-elle ses sentiments.

Une unique larme coula sur la joue de porcelaine de la jeune fille. La poitrine de ChatNoir se serra en voyant cette larme. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaître et elle était en même temps le plus beau témoignage d'amour qu'il n'eut jamais reçu. Tellement sincère. Personne ne lui avait jamais dit l'aimer de cette manière et il avait désiré ce genre de serment si longtemps mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un déclarerait à ChatNoir aimer Adrien.

«Tu dois lui dire. Tu dois lui dire que tu l'aimes. Je ne veux plus que tu pleures.» Il avait laissé passer beaucoup trop d'occasion de laisser Marinette atteindre son cœur, il pouvait toutes les voir clairement dans sa tête avec cette nouvelle perspective mais il pouvait aussi très bien s'imaginer face à elle dans la cour de l'école.

Elle lui remettrait une lettre d'amour. Il la parcourrait avidement en une bouchée planifiant de la savourer encore et encore par la suite mais brûlant de se concentrer sur la jeune fille tremblante et adorablement rougissante qui la lui avait remise. Il se tournerait vers elle. La prendrait par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui et…

«NON!» l'exclamation paniquée de Marinette le tira de sa bulle. « Je ne peux pas lui dire. Je n'y arrive pas! J'en suis incapable peu importe comment je tente de le faire, rien ne marche. J'essaie depuis deux ans de lui parler mais tout va toujours de travers. Et même parfois, c'est simplement moi le problème. Je fais un blocage et je nie tout. Tous mes sentiments.»

«Et si je lui disais moi-même? On pourrait écrire un télégramme chanter et j'irais lui lire pour toi…» proposa-t-il. À son avis, c'était le plus simple.

L'idée seule l'embarrassait déjà tellement, qu'elle resta sans répondre. Et elle n'avait pas à 100% confiance en ChatNoir sur ce sujet en particulier mais ça, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire.

«Tu dois lui dire. Marinette, ma princesse, ma Lady.» chantonna-t-il en prenant sa main. «Tu n'es pas heureuse présentement. Ton cœur est torturé par l'amour plutôt que de si réchauffé. Tu dois changer cela. D'abord, parce que tu te rends vulnérable aux akumas dans cet état d'esprit et aussi… parce que je ne supporte pas de te voir souffrir.»

Ils restèrent longtemps en silence, se tenant par la main et écoutant la pluie. Encore une fois, c'est ChatNoir qui brisa le silence. Presque sans l'avoir voulu : «Je veux trois sorties.»

«Quoi?» fit Marinette un peu perdue.

«Tu m'as demandé ce que je voulais pour mon silence, je te réponds. Trois rendez-vous galants.» appuya-t-il avec détermination, improvisant un plan à voix haute. «Il ne t'a jamais regardé comme tu voudrais qu'il te voit. N'est jamais allé vers toi. Mais moi, je me suis dévoué par amour pour toi. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi. Je me suis déclaré. J'ai été patient. J'ai supporté sans rien dire toute tes rebuffades. Je veux moi aussi ma chance dans ton cœur. Je veux te prouver que je peux être aussi adéquat que lui en tant que ton amoureux.»

«ChatNoir, tu n'as rien à me prouver. Je sais à quel point tu es quelqu'un de valeur. Je sais que tu as des tas de qualités. Mais tu as aussi des défauts et si je l'ai choisit plutôt que toi c'est qu'il est… parfait.»

«Rien que ça?» fit ChatNoir sarcastique.

«Chat!» le sermonna-t-elle «Tu es peut-être ex-_cep-_tionnel mais lui au moins ne flirte pas avec toutes les filles qui passe près de lui!»

«Je ne flirte qu'avec toi, ma Lady!» fit ChatNoir blessé par son manque de confiance.

«Bien sur! Et Rena?»

«J'étais juste surprit par son apparition. J'ai fait quelques blagues pour savoir comment elle réagirait. Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit de sortir avec elle!»

«J'espère, parce qu'elle est avec quelqu'un. Mais Queen Bee? Sérieusement?»

«C'est vrai que j'ai fait des blagues avec elle mais ce n'était pas du flirt, en aucune façon! Seulement une façon de la guider, de me faire écouter d'elle.»

«Volpina?» questionna encore Marinette.

«J'étais juste poli! Aaww!» s'impatienta ChatNoir «Je suis peut-être un peu courtois avec les filles. Mais c'est seulement parce qu'en fait, je n'en fréquente pas beaucoup et qu'elles me rendent timide lorsque je les rencontre. Par exemple, avec Rena, maintenant que je la connais, elle est mon amie et il ne me viendrait pas à l'esprit de lui faire du charme.»

«Et avec moi?» demanda encore Marinette d'une petite voix en détournant le regard.

ChatNoir comprit tout ce qu'il y avait dans cette petite phrase.

Il l'enlaça par les épaules par derrière pour dire d'une voix douce : «L'opinion d'une fille qui n'est pas ma Lady n'avait jamais autant compté que celle de Marinette. Ma belle princesse, tu es merveilleuse, tu m'éblouie. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais trop bien pour moi. Que de sortir avec toi était comme de te retenir prisonnière et t'empêcher de vivre ton destin. J'ai toujours visualisé mon avenir avec Ladybug parce qu'elle me ressemble plus. Le lien qui nous uni est plus fort qu'avec Marinette. Mais tu as toujours fait battre mon cœur trop vite pour être complètement désintéressé.»

«Pourquoi tu veux faire ça, chaton? Les rendez-vous. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporteras si au final je reste avec lui?»

«Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, ni à personne d'autre, mais je suis quelqu'un de très seul. Te laisser partir vers un autre est très difficile pour moi. Tu es mon rêve depuis si longtemps! Si au bout de trois vrais rendez-vous où tu me donnes une vraie chance, tu le préfère toujours à moi alors, je ne t'embêterai plus. Je serais ton loyal partenaire et nous nous concentrerons pour faire tomber le Papillon. Et je ferai tous ce qu'il faudra pour que vous soyez réunit.»

* * *

«Bon alors, tu m'expliques ce qui t'es passé par la tête?» fit Plagg une nouvelle part de camembert en main, alors qu'Adrien s'installait pour travailler peu après.

«Je me suis simplement dit que Marinette et moi, on ne se connaissait pas autant que je le pensais. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était Ladybug et d'apprendre qu'elle m'aimait m'a complètement jeté par terre! D'un autre côté, si elle a pu rejeter le garçon dont elle se dit amoureuse, c'est qu'elle ne me connait pas du tout non plus. Je sais que trois rendez-vous c'est court pour apprendre à se connaître. Mais elle n'aurait probablement pas accepté plus et oui j'ai l'intention de lui dire mon secret ensuite.»

«Alors, tu lui as mentis en disant qu'elle pourrait choisir?»

«Non, Plagg. Je tiendrai ma promesse. Si elle ne veut pas être avec ChatNoir, je ne la forcerai pas. Je serai avec elle en tant qu'Adrien. C'est simplement que je trouverais ça dommage.»

Adrien profita du congé de deux semaines d'école qui arrivait la fin de semaine suivante pour y planifier un premier rendez-vous. Il serait tout aussi occupé que pendant les jours de classe mais Marinette serait plus détendue.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'école le lendemain, il était très nerveux. D'abord, il avait eu du mal à faire accepter à son père de signer l'autorisation parentale pour aller en sortie scolaire le mois suivant. Ils en étaient venu à un compromit où Adrien irait mais avec son garde du corps.

Mais maintenant, il était nerveux de parler avec Marinette. Il se recoiffa toutes les trois minutes. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'inquiétait de son apparence pour autre chose que pour ne pas être réprimandé! De plus, plus que tout, il allait s'asseoir toute la journée sous l'œil attentif de sa Lady.

Il trouvait si injuste qu'elle puisse l'observer toute la journée et qu'elle soit l'une des seules personnes qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Si seulement elle était assise à la place de Chloé!

Il essaya autant qu'il le pu d'approcher Marinette dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, de découvrir ses goûts, comment la mettre à l'aise. Mais plus il se rapprochait et plus elle se refermait.

Il trouva finalement un compromit intéressant. Être proche d'elle mais pas trop. La regarder plus souvent mais très brièvement. Il découvrit aussi quel était son dessert préféré. Du gâteau au fromage, rien que ça!

Il déposa un billet doux accroché à la tige d'une rose rouge sur son balcon le jeudi après-midi. Il lui proposait un rendez-vous samedi en soirée.

* * *

Au moment venu, il atterrit sur son balcon pour la trouver joliment vêtue d'un jean et d'une blouse rouge. Elle était maquillée et avait même des fleurs dans les cheveux. Elle l'attendait appuyée contre sa balustrade légèrement sur la défensive et Tikki flottait doucement à ses côtés.

«Bonsoir Buguinette. Tu es magnifique ce soir.» Il serra ses mains dans les siennes et embrassa sa joue.

«Bonsoir chaton. Écoute euh, je voudrais que Tikki vienne avec nous. Je me doute que tu préférerais qu'on soit seuls mais je préfère ne pas me séparer d'elle question de sécurité. Et elle est très discrète.»

«Bonsoir» salua la petite kwami.

«Bonsoir Tikki, enchanté de te connaitre. Euh, je suis désolé de te demander ça mais est-ce que ça te dérangerais de transformer Marinette pour la soirée. Ce n'est pas pour t'exclure, c'est plutôt une question pratique.»

«Je croyais que tu avait toujours voulu découvrir mon identité secrète pour être avec moi sans le masque…» accusa Marinette.

«C'est tout à fais vrai et c'est bien mon intention pour les autres rendez-vous seulement, ce soir j'ai prévu pour nous le rendez-vous que je n'ai jamais pu avoir avec Ladybug. J'aimerais le faire juste une fois. Sauf si, tu préfères que je te transporte à travers Paris en te gardant dans mes bras toute la soirée, ce à quoi je ne dirais pas non. En plus, je pourrais t'admirer toute la soirée…»

«Non, tu as raison.» admit Marinette en souriant du fait qu'il prenait ses volontés en considération. «Je préfère me déplacer par moi-même. Tikki, transforme-moi.»

«Tu es prête?» questionna-t-il en embrassant rapidement sa main.

«Oui, je te suis.» fit-elle avec un sourire plus calme et un air moins buté.

Il la guida par les toits jusqu'à arriver sur l'un d'entre eux qui offrait une magnifique vue sur la Tour Eiffel. Niché entre plusieurs pentes, un petit espace plat ceinturé d'une bordure anti-chute de neige avait été aménagé avec des coussins. Cette fois, ChatNoir n'avait pas placé de chandelles mais la lune était pleine et le ciel clair. Les flammes n'étaient pas nécessaires. Par contre l'air embaumait des roses rouges disposées près des coussins.

Ladybug se pencha au dessus d'un bouquet et remplit ses sens de la capiteuse odeur. Puis, elle se retourna pour complimenter ChatNoir alors que celui-ci déposa un téléphone émettant maintenant un romantique air de violon.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever mais la garda contre lui ensuite pour bouger doucement avec la musique.

Alors que la deuxième chanson débutait à un volume plus bas, il brisa le silence doucement installé entre eux en lui demandant simplement comment avait été sa journée. Maintenant que la barrière du secret était brisée, elle pouvait parler librement de sa vie et ne s'en priva pas. Lui non plus, ne cacha pas grand-chose, seulement ce qui était trop évident parce qu'il savait que bientôt il n'aurait plus à ce cacher.

Elle fut agréablement surprise par le caractère qu'elle découvrait à ChatNoir en dehors des combats. Celui qui était doucement charmeur et doucement joueur. Il lui rappelait un chat de salon jouant près d'une cheminée entre deux siestes. Une vision domestique délicieusement confortable mais loin d'être inintéressante.

Dans ses bras, elle avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle qui gardait le monde extérieur loin d'eux. Rien d'autre n'y existait que ce qu'ils partageaient.

Après un moment, un délicieux silence confortable tissé de bien-être c'était installé entre eux, leurs corps moulés l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte toute naturelle. Il lui glissa à l'oreille : « Voudrais-tu un dessert? J'ai apporté une collation.»

«Hum-hum» approuva-t-elle calmement. Il se détacha d'elle et alla s'installer sur les coussins pour servir deux parts de gâteau au fromage.

«J'ai toujours pensé qu'un rendez-vous parfait avec ma Lady inclurait une collation venant de la boulangerie de tes parents. Mais je me suis finalement dit que ça ne t'impressionnerait pas beaucoup et même si tu ne peux pas voir toutes les difficultés que j'ai eu pour faire ce gâteau, j'espère que tu apprécieras l'attention.» expliqua-t-il.

«Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait toi-même?» s'étonna-t-elle.

«Oui, c'était la première fois que je faisais quelque chose de plus compliqué qu'un sandwich. Mais, j'y ai goûté d'abord et je ne suis pas tombé malade.» fit-il sans plaisanter.

«Hum, je le trouve réussit. Et si c'est vraiment ton premier gâteau, je suis impressionnée. Mais comment tu as su lequel je préférais?»

J'ai mes sources.» fit-il mystérieusement. «Si je te le disais ce soir, ça gâcherait la surprise.»

«Quelle surprise?»

«Mon identité secrète. Lorsque je te montrerai mon visage, tu vas en être complètement _cha_virée!» promit-il

«On peut peut-être éviter dans ce cas. Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de savoir qui tu es. C'est beaucoup plus sécuritaire si je ne sais pas.» donna-t-elle son avis.

«Mais, il y a tellement d'avantages à ce que tu le saches! On pourrait se parler, se voir, se rejoindre en cas de problèmes…»

«Et si j'étais akumatisée? Ça pourrait m'arriver tu sais. Des akumas m'ont approché dernièrement.»

«Raison de plus pour que tu ais toujours quelqu'un vers qui te tourner. Je voudrais que tu me croies lorsque je dis que je ne veux pas te laisser seul. Je veux être là pour toi. Même si tes sentiments ne deviennent pas réciproques. Lorsque tu m'as offert ton amitié, cela à été pour moi un cadeau formidable.»

Ladybug se releva et prit ChatNoir dans ses bras, le serrant contre son cœur. Après un instant de silence, il s'écarta d'elle sans la laisser complètement. «Tu veux qu'on aille se promener, on pourrait faire la course?»

Elle devina qu'il voulait éviter de devenir trop émotif et proposa plutôt : «Et si on faisait une chasse aux trésors? Essayons de découvrir les merveilles que Paris ne nous à jamais révéler?»

Souriant, il attrapa sa main et l'entraîna parmi la ville des lumières.

Beaucoup plus tard, il la reconduit sur son balcon et elle le remercia de la soirée en déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Pour chaste qu'il était, ce baiser était aussi tendre et aimant.

Ladybug se transforma près de son lit et sautilla en allant chercher son vêtement de nuit. Puis, elle revint vers Tikki en rigolant avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. Ses pas dansaient d'eux-mêmes sur le sol, emportés par une soirée de mouvements continus.

«La soirée à été tellement formidable Tikki, j'ai passé un moment merveilleux.»

«Marinette, serais-tu en train de développer des sentiments amoureux pour ChatNoir?» demanda la kwami qui ne cessait de découvrir l'âme humaine depuis cinq mille ans.

«Non Tikki, ce n'est pas du tout d'amour dont il est question. Je crois juste que j'ai découvert ce soir que si Adrien ne veut pas être avec moi, je ne chercherai pas d'autre amoureux. L'amitié de ChatNoir est tellement formidable qu'elle pourrait me combler tout autant que l'amour d'Adrien.»


	2. Chapter 2

Le jeudi suivant, Adrien eu quelques heures de libres et appela Nino pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Son ami lui apprit qu'il se dirigeait chez Alya pour un après-midi de jeux et l'invita à les rejoindre.

D'abord un peu gêné, Adrien espéra qu'il ne dérangerait pas le jeune couple mais son cœur s'illumina de bonheur lorsque Marinette arriva derrière lui.

Prenant de grandes respirations, il calma les battements de son cœur qui le poussait vers elle et l'invitait à la prendre dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, sans les masques depuis qu'il avait apprit son secret et lorsque leurs regards tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, il pu y lire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Il avait toujours pensé qu'elle avait un regard magnifique mais son cœur devenait fou à penser qu'il n'y avait que lui qu'elle regardait de cette manière. Il se sentit tellement chanceux de ce que la vie lui offrait!

«Bonjour Marinette. Je suis content de te voir.» fit-il sachant qu'elle ne romprait pas le silence elle-même. «Tu m'as manqué, cette semaine.»

«Oh, moi aussi Adrien je t'ai manqué. Euh, non» paniqua-t-elle. «J'ai manqué d'amour. Enfin non, _toi_, tu es celui qui m'a manqué.»

Il lui sourit gentiment et souligna : «Je crois qu'on va passer un très bon après-midi ensemble.»

Il fut tenté de ressortir de l'immeuble avec elle, main dans la main mais Nino ouvrit la porte avant qu'il ne succombe à cette tentation.

Alya avait eu l'idée de mettre de côté les jeux vidéo et avait loué des jeux de société pour l'occasion. Les trois autres se rendirent vite compte qu'elle avait encore une fois décidé de forcer Adrien et Marinette pour qu'ils deviennent un couple.

Mais Adrien n'en fit pas de cas. Il était content pour une fois d'avoir une complice et motiva Marinette à accepter la situation avec humour. Tous les quatre rirent tant et tant cet après-midi-là que pas un instant l'appartement ne resta silencieux.

Adrien partie le premier de chez Alya et la porte de sa chambre refermée sur lui, il s'élança vers le balcon de Marinette avant qu'elle n'y arrive pour y déposer son invitation.

La jeune fille trouva cette fois un message tendre attaché à la tige d'une rose rose. Rouge amour pour Ladybug et rose amitié pour Marinette. Ou était-ce plus que ça et ChatNoir laissait-il savoir qu'il connaissait ses couleurs préférées?

«Ma douce princesse» pu-t-elle lire sur le message. «Ferez-vous le grand honneur à votre dévoué chevalier de l'accompagner pour une promenade dans le jardin du palais dans la nuit de ce dimanche soir? Je viendrai humblement à votre rencontre à vingt-et-une heure requérir votre charmante compagnie. Bien à vous, votre ami.»

* * *

Le côté vieillot du texte donna des idées à Marinette et c'est vêtue d'une blouse lacée aux énormes manches néo-médiévales qu'elle avait tout de même assortie avec un jean moulant et confortable qu'elle attendait ChatNoir, la rose rose dans sa chevelure.

Évidement, il ne pu faire autrement que de la saluer d'un baisemain. Et sans un mot échangé, il la porta par les toits jusqu'aux jardins du Luxembourg dans le quartier voisin.

Ils commencèrent une sympathique conversation sur leurs activités quotidiennes. Il voulait tout savoir d'elle et la comprendre mais ils n'avaient pas encore abordé le sujet qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur que des alertes résonnèrent sur leurs téléphones.

Alors que Ladybug et ChatNoir tentaient d'atteindre l'Arc de triomphe avant qu'elle ne fonde et se repende dans les rues, il cru bon de préciser : «Je tiens à dire que si on y passe la soirée, je ne compterai pas ce soir comme un de nos rendez-vous. Je demande une reprise!»

«Pas de baiser pour dire bonne nuit alors?» taquina Ladybug. Même à pleine vitesse, avec le vent aux oreilles, elle entendit ChatNoir s'étouffer de surprise et d'embarra.

Le combat fut relativement facile et se termina à une heure raisonnable. Encore une fois, le jeune homme tint à raccompagner sa galante amie même s'il ne lui restait que peu de temps.

«À dimanche prochain alors?» souffla-t-elle avec un doux regard.

«Je ne laisserai rien ni personne m'empêcher de venir te voir! Fais de beaux rêves princesse.» Le visage de ChatNoir se pencha sereinement vers Marinette qui plaça ses paumes sur ses épaules et déposa ses lèvres tout près des siennes. ChatNoir, tremblant légèrement, resta sans bouger et apprécia le contact. Il savait que ce n'était plus à lui de dicter les règles. Il lui avait demandé qu'elle lui accorde son temps. Ces baisers étaient un cadeau qu'elle lui offrait.

* * *

En milieu de semaine, Marinette avait complété ses travaux et dessinait doucement quelques patrons dans sa chambre en réfléchissant. Elle s'ennuyait de la présence du blondinet de sa classe près d'elle. Adrien avait un horaire de travail chargé et était même aller dans le sud de la France pour une séance photo. La veille, pendant son voyage de retour en train, ils avaient eu l'occasion de passer plusieurs heures à discuter par messagerie avec Alya et Nino mais son sourire lui manquait, et sa voix aussi.

Après la conversation, son amie avait longuement taquiné Marinette sur la façon dont Adrien avait cherché à la mettre à l'aise et lui demandait directement son avis, en plus de lui avoir fait des compliments.

Aujourd'hui, elle se demandait ce qu'il en était vraiment. Adrien ne l'avait jamais traité de cette manière avant. Il ne l'avait jamais encouragé à se rapprocher de lui. Adrien l'avait-il vraiment remarquée au moment où elle se laissait doucement couler entre les bras de ChatNoir? Est-ce que les compliments d'Adrien signifiaient quelque chose pour lui ou pas du tout? Et s'ils étaient sincère, pourquoi maintenant? Serait-elle plus intéressante à ses yeux si elle était moins disponible? Qu'avait-elle fait de travers avant pour qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarquée?

Bien sur, elle ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais, lui-même non plus, n'avait jamais rien dit en ce sens. Elle-même était timide, serait-il possible qu'Adrien le soit aussi concernant ses sentiments personnels?

Elle ne pouvait qu'attendre pour avoir la réponse à ces questions. Elle fondait beaucoup d'espoir sur le jour du retour à l'école après les vacances. Mais d'abord, elle avait encore un rendez-vous avec ChatNoir, toute une soirée où, il la couvrirait de son regard amoureux qui lui donnait la chair de poule et parfois le rouge aux joues.

* * *

Ce rendez-vous en question arriva lors d'une soirée où Marinette se releva d'une sieste pour enfiler une fraîche tenue de coton et de dentelle rose et blanche.

«Que dirais-tu d'aller marcher le long de la seine, ma tendre amie? Il fait maintenant plutôt sombre et certains endroits sont toujours pratiquement déserts? Mais d'abord, j'ai quelque chose pour toi.» Il lui tendit une boite carrée et mince.

Elle y trouva une mince étole marine brodée de rubans et de pierres du Rhin «C'est pour le rendez-vous de la semaine prochaine. Ce sera une soirée pleine de surprises mais j'ai pensé que tu aimerais un petit indice.»

«C'est un cadeau magnifique, ChatNoir. Comme toujours. Tu me connais vraiment bien maintenant. Alors que moi j'en sais encore si peu sur toi.»

«Ça viendra. Je te dévoilerai bientôt tout ce que tu veux savoir. Quand à ce que je sais ou non sur toi, il y a tout de même un sujet assez important dont nous n'avons jamais parler.» fit-il avec un ton embêté. «Prête pour la balade?» Il tendit sa main à Marinette qui avait enfilé sa veste habituelle et qui s'accrocha à lui. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une section de quai longeant la seine qui était en réfection.

«À ton avis, lorsqu'un endroit est fermé au public, est-ce qu'on devrait respecter l'interdit et montrer l'exemple?» demanda-t-il pensivement.

«Je ne suis pas si doctement attachée aux règles que tu aimes le croire. Mon avis sur ce sujet précis est que tant que nous n'effrayons pas de gardien, nous faisons en quelque sorte notre travail en veillant sur l'ensemble de Paris. Par exemple, si nous tombons sur des vandales ce soir, nous les empêcherons de commettre des méfaits. Mais si nous brisons quelque chose par accident, je me sentirais responsable et ferais mon possible pour m'excuser et réparer.»

«Alors, on pourrait vraiment profiter d'un accès privilégié de la ville aussi souvent qu'on le voudrait.» conclu-t-il en repensant à leur jeu de chasse aux trésors.

«Hum? Et bien tout est possible. Je t'avoue que depuis deux semaines, j'ai décidé de ne refermer la porte sur aucune option. Et de garder mes horizons ouverts.»

«Je suis enchanté de l'apprendre, ma Lady.» répondit doucement ChatNoir en s'accrochant à elle avec un bras sur son épaule. Il le glissa doucement à sa taille et elle lui retourna le geste en glissant le sien autour de lui.

«Marinette» fit-il ensuite plus sérieusement, désolé de casser l'ambiance chaleureuse. «J'aimerais savoir, vraiment honnêtement, ce qui te plait chez Adrien. Est-ce que tes sentiments pour lui sont vraiment sincères au point de m'enlever tout espoir?»

D'abord hésitante, Marinette s'ouvrit peu à peu puisque ChatNoir ne prenait pas du tout ombrage de ses sentiments. De plus, il était vraiment à l'écoute de ce qu'elle lui confiait, sans jugement ni air supérieur. Elle se souvenait de l'époque où elle le prenait pour un homme à femme. Elle avait depuis révisé son jugement et pensait plutôt qu'il avait tendance à flatter les filles pour recevoir l'affection dont il manquait. Mais elle se demandait qu'elle était son histoire affective. Avait-il eu plusieurs petites amies par le passé? Difficile de deviner alors qu'elle ne connaissait même pas son âge.

Lorsqu'il la reconduit chez elle à une heure qui aurait été encore raisonnable si l'école ne recommençait pas avec le prochain levé du jour, encore une fois, c'est Marinette qui initia le baiser. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue mais le baiser n'eut rien de chaste. Il se poursuivie en une multitude de caresses de ses lèvres caressantes et tout en respectant sa limite, il brisa le contact avec urgence et s'attaqua à sa mâchoire et le haut de son cou de la même manière qu'elle c'était attaqué à sa joue mais avec beaucoup plus de ferveur et d'appétit.

Lorsqu'il brisa le contact avec du feu dans les yeux, il demanda : «Gardes-tu tes lèvres pour lui, ma princesse?»

«Pas du tout. Je t'ai déjà embrassé. Il n'y a plus cette barrière entre nous. Je profite simplement trop de notre relation telle qu'elle est pour ne pas prendre plaisir à savourer chaque étape.»

Un sourire gourmand s'épanouie sur le visage de ChatNoir et il se laissa tomber dans le vide ne pouvant qu'être ravie de sa réponse.

* * *

Le comportement d'Adrien durant la semaine suivante n'apporta aucune réponse à Marinette. Si possible, il lui apporta plus de questions. Il semblait se remettre en question et être hésitant dans son comportement à son endroit. Comme s'il voulait dire ou faire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas. Et puis, il semblait plus préoccupé mais lui souriait plus souvent sans raison.

Marinette se prépara soigneusement pour la soirée du week-end suivant. Elle broda amoureusement un motif de feuille en fil marine sur une robe de chiffon rose vieillot qu'elle avait modifiée. Elle en avait retiré une épaule et ajouter une traîne partant de la taille haute et se terminant un peu avant l'ourlet de sa robe qui lui-même frôlait les talons de ses ballerines. Elle avait ajouté à sa chevelure une barrette de pierres du Rhin et avait emprunté le collier de sa mère.

ChatNoir lui avait laissé savoir (par un message entre les mains d'une peluche déposée sur son balcon le jeudi soir) qu'il passerait la chercher vers les dix-neuf heures. Elle avait donc déjà salué ses parents pour la nuit et c'était rapidement habillé lorsque sa mère lui dit un peu avant l'heure qu'elle avait un visiteur.

Déjà parée et avec peu de temps avant l'arrivée de ChatNoir, elle décida de descendre en tenue de soirée et de prétendre qu'elle ne faisait qu'essayer une tenue.

Mais elle se figea en relevant la trappe de sa chambre, son visage tomba sur Adrien. Il était vêtu d'un costume gris et d'une chemise marine, assortie au châle.

Hypnotisés l'un par l'autre, elle descendit à sa rencontre et il attrapa sa main pour l'attirer à sa hauteur. Mais, il ne la laissa pas tant qu'il n'eu pas déposé un baiser sur ses jointures. «Surprise!» dit-il doucement ensuite. «Tu es prête?» demanda-t-il pour la forme, il ne voulait pas lui laisser la chance de refuser de sortir avec lui.

«Oui» l'informa-t-elle, les yeux dans le vague.

«Tu n'oublie rien?» sous-entendit-il un sourcil délicatement relevé.

«Euh, oui» réalisa-t-elle en retournant à sa chambre. Elle enfila sa bourse rose habituelle sur son épaule pour transporter Tikki et glissa son châle sur ses épaules.

«Je ne lui avais pas dit que le spectacle était ce soir pour lui faire la surprise.» expliqua Adrien à ses parents. En pensée, elle le remercia de cette petite attention qui la mettait plus à l'aise.

Du haut de l'escalier, elle vit Adrien remettre une brochure à sa mère. «Nous serons à cet endroit. Alors, il est possible qu'elle ne soit pas joignable à certains moments mais nous rentrerons tout de suite après.»

Très surprise et intriguée par toute cette machination, Marinette, qui était une personne aimant avoir le contrôle sur tout aurait aimé pouvoir poser beaucoup de questions mais elle décida de faire confiance à ChatNoir.

Dans la voiture, le sourire silencieux d'Adrien l'incita à ne pas ouvrir la discussion. Elle profita de ce moment pour se détendre et se répéter à quel point elle pouvait être capable de fonctionner dans cette situation de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait lorsqu'Adrien et elle s'étaient retrouvés seuls par le passé. 'Tu le vois tous les jours à l'école. Oui, il est parfait mais tu n'as jamais été prise de _véritable_ combustion spontanée en sa présence alors, relaxe et respire.' se répéta-t-elle.

Le chauffeur d'Adrien les déposa devant l'Opéra Garnier où bon nombre d'autres personnalités faisaient de même. Mais beaucoup de personnes arrivaient aussi à pied. La plupart des gens déposé par les taxis ou les chauffeurs étaient magnifiquement habillés et elle fut tout à coup très fière de sa magnifique étole qui la faisait passer pour l'une d'entre eux. Plusieurs dames chiques et quelques hommes saluèrent Adrien et l'arrêtèrent pour discuter avec lui et il leur retourna la politesse.

Marinette remarqua aussi de mignonnes petites filles, muettes de timidités et n'osant pas faire de mouvements brusques nerveuses qu'elles étaient de porter leurs plus belles robes. Lorsqu'elle remarqua les affiches pour le ballet classique Giselle, Marinette comprit l'émerveillement des fillettes.

Pressant le pas le plus qu'il pouvait et profitant du fait qu'ils étaient arrivés très tôt, Adrien l'entraîna vers leur loge et l'attira dans un coin où personne ne pouvait les voir depuis le parterre. Installé dans le secret de la pénombre, les deux adolescents purent enfin discuter ensemble. «Désolé de tous ces secrets, Marinette, quand je suis en public, je n'ai pas de vie privée, chez moi non plus d'ailleurs. Il n'y a que dans ma chambre où ce que je fais n'est pas rapporté à mon père et soumit à ses règles. Il exige toujours l'excellence et la performance de moi et ça m'empêche d'être moi-même. Tu comprends, comme je n'ai pas droit à l'erreur, il m'arrive souvent de m'abstenir de faire quelque chose.»

«Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne suis pas fâchée, juste très curieuse de savoir comment on se retrouve ici ensemble. Je suis surprise.» lui répondit-elle avec le sourire.

«Oui, c'est plutôt étrange comme situation. C'est déjà assez inusité de voir un super-héros débarquer chez soi, lorsqu'en plus, il vous demande d'inviter une fille formidable à sortir, on peut se demander s'il s'agit d'un rêve ou non.»

«Oui, et bien, en fait… tu vois, c'est que…» bafouilla Marinette ne sachant quoi dévoiler de cette histoire.

«C'est bon, tu sais» fit-il en prenant sa main pour la calmer «Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explication. Est-ce que tu avais envie de faire une sortie comme celle-ci?» Elle approuva de la tête sans parler, intimidée par ses mains sur la sienne. «Alors, tout va bien, moi aussi, j'avais envie de passer cette soirée avec toi.»

Il aurait voulu en ajouter plus mais des relations de son père, dont le directeur de la Sorbone, entrèrent dans la loge et ils durent se faire oublier.

Au milieu du ballet, Adrien se retourna et vit des larmes couler sur les joues de sa compagne. L'histoire, très triste avait émue le cœur tendre de la jeune fille.

Remarquant les dames près d'eux fascinée par le ballet et les hommes consultant discrètement leur téléphone, il se pencha sur elle et chassa ses larmes de deux baisers aussi légers que des plumes sur ses joues douces.

Nathalie attendait Adrien et Marinette dans le foyer à la fin du spectacle et lorsqu'ils déposèrent la jeune fille à la boulangerie, elle prit sur elle de reconduire elle-même Marinette à sa porte. Adrien ne réussit qu'à voler un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant qu'elle ne sorte.

Doucement déçue, Marinette réalisa qu'elle n'avait pratiquement pas pu discuter avec Adrien. Elle aurait aimé au moins échanger ses impressions sur le ballet avec lui mais aussi tellement plus.

* * *

De retour en cours lundi, l'histoire de ce rendez-vous était déjà connue de certains dont Chloé, évidement, qui exigea quelques explications.

«Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble maintenant?» s'enthousiasma Rose.

Marinette ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre mais Adrien remarqua son embarra et avait déjà une réponse toute prête. Elle n'était pas prête à choisir et il préféra cela comme ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle choisisse entre ses deux identités tant qu'elle ne saurait pas pour son secret!

«C'était une vraie sortie mais nous ne sommes pas un couple. J'ai simplement pensé que Marinette aimerait voir le ballet et surtout s'en inspirer pour ses créations.»

La jeune fille en question tourna une page de son carnet de dessin et présenta ses croquis avec un petit air coupable pour que tous puissent voir les tenues de ballet qu'elle avait dessinés pendant le premier cours plutôt que d'être attentive.

«Adrichou, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais invité à sortir?» demanda encore Chloé en s'accrochant à sa chemise.

Il commença par forcer ses mains à se détacher de lui avant de répondre : «Parce que toi et moi n'avons pas les mêmes goûts, Chloé. Nous n'aimons pas les mêmes divertissements.»

«Peut-être, mais tout ce que Paris compte de gens importants vous à vu ensemble. Moi aussi, j'aurais aimé qu'ils me voient.»

«Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, Chloé.»

Plus tard, Marinette entendit Alya demander à Adrien s'il avait l'intention d'être en couple avec elle dorénavant.

«C'est à elle de décider de ce qu'elle veut faire.» Il était de dos et ne l'avait pas vu arriver mais elle trouva sa voix vraiment triste.

* * *

Le lendemain avait lieu la fameuse visite aux jardins horticoles situé en banlieue de la ville. Le reste de la classe s'y rendait en transport en commun mais Chloé et Sabrina prirent une voiture et Adrien invita Marinette, Alya et Nino à l'accompagner dans celle que son père lui avait imposée.

Évidement, Chloé ne voulu pas se salir et décida de s'installer à une table du café aménagé sur place pendant que les autres élèves allaient dans les serres participer aux activités.

Pour une fois, elle n'était pas celle qui criait sur les serveurs tous dévoués à son service. Ils l'avaient reconnue, de toute évidence. Une dame à l'accent allemand se plaignait de la nourriture et du service. Elle retourna trois fois son café et finit par renverser la cafetière sur l'uniforme blanc du serveur.

Si Chloé lui avait d'abord donné raison intérieurement d'exprimer son mécontentement, elle trouva le geste plutôt gratuit. Elle essaya de lui expliquer pourquoi elle devait s'excuser mais ne trouva pas les bons mots.

Lorsqu'une rivière de café envahie la terrasse pour se déverser vers les plantations puis envahir Paris, les cris des visiteurs prévinrent Ladybug et ChatNoir qui vinrent prêter mains fortes à Chloé qui essayait d'affronter l'akumatisé pendant que le personnel essayait d'aider les autres clients à se mettre à l'abri.

«Ce n'est pas moi, je te le jure.» assura Chloé sous l'œil accusateur de Ladybug qui n'avait cependant rien dit.

Le liquide brûlant se déversait en gros bouillons en direction des serres où se trouvait toujours la classe. «ChatNoir!» appela l'héroïne avec de la panique dans la voix «Comprit!» affirma celui-ci.

Devançant la vague de bouillon qui dévalait la pente, le héros activa son pouvoir destructeur et creusa une tranchée dans le sol. La majorité du liquide s'engouffra dans la crevasse et Ladybug évita un retour de vague à son partenaire en le ramenant près d'elle avec son yoyo.

«Chloé, une idée pour la cachette de l'akuma?» demanda la coccinelle.

L'arrogante blonde laissa transparaître son côté héroïque. Elle était formidable avec et sans le masque après tout. Elle se concentra sur l'apparence du vilain depuis l'arrière de la table où elle était cachée pendant que Ladybug et ChatNoir empêchaient les tasses et les soucoupes de porcelaine de les atteindre eux ou les civils. «C'est soit la cafetière ou le tablier mais je ne sais vraiment pas lequel!» lança Chloé.

«Mais tu étais là, non?» s'impatienta Ladybug en esquivant une volée de petites cuillères en argent.

«J'ai pas vu l'akuma atterrir non plus, Je voulais persuader la dame de s'excuser, d'accord!» se renfrogna l'apprentie-héroïne.

«Les filles!» interrompit ChatNoir très occupé à retourner les projectiles et très inquiet pour son temps.

«D'accord, on va faire avec!» se résigna la leader de la contre-attaque. «Lucky Charme!»

Une paire de ciseaux tomba dans ses mains et regardant partout, elle questionna : «Tu es bon en couture ChatNoir?» en lui tendant les ciseaux.

Avec son rire étouffé habituel, le héros répondit : «Je ne suis pas convaincu que ce soit le bon moment pour discuter de mon identité mais si c'est une vraie question, alors je dirais jamais autant que toi.»

«Tu vas te débrouiller, je te fais confiance. » Et chacun partie de son côté.

L'akumatisé décida de confronter Ladybug de face et ChatNoir en profita pour couper l'un des rubans du tablier mais aucun akuma n'en sortie. Par contre, la distraction fut suffisante pour que Ladybug fasse une grosse bosse dans la cafetière que tenait le vilain avec son yoyo et cette fois, un papillon noir en sortie. «Finit de nuire, petit akuma. Je te libère du mal.» chantonna-t-elle ensuite. «Miraculous Ladybug»

Le calme revenu près de la terrasse du café, les appels de la classe pour leurs camarades manquants leur parvinrent. Mais il y avait bien peu de cachettes possibles maintenant que tous cherchaient pour les retrouver. ChatNoir poussa Ladybug dans la minuscule remise où il c'était caché avant le combat mais la classe les entourèrent ensuite.

Le miraculous de ChatNoir indiqua une dernière minute d'avertissement. Marinette redevint elle-même et sortie afin d'entraîner les autres à l'écart de la remise et laisser le champ libre à son partenaire. Elle pensait y avoir réussit. Elle avait presque tout le monde avec elle dans l'entrée de la serre mais, elle entendit Nino derrière elle.

«Hé mec! Je te cherchais. Mais dit voir, t'étais où? Dans la remise?»

«Non, juste derrière.» la plupart des élèves ne prêtèrent pas attention et entrèrent dans la serre mais, curieuse de savoir si Adrien avait découvert son identité, Marinette traîna dans la porte pour les attendre.

«Oh! À d'autres!» contredit Nino. «D'abord, tu sors avec Marinette samedi et là vous partager une minuscule cachette pendant une alerte? Tu ne peux plus faire l'innocent. Je t'ai vu refermer la porte.»

Adrien releva le regard pour croiser celui de Marinette : elle avait tout entendu. Et deviner aussi. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux larmoyants et même si elle se calma un peu durant les explications du guide, il eut l'impression qu'elle cherchait son souffle toute l'après-midi.

Le souper solitaire dans la grande salle à manger du manoir terminé, le lecteur en place pour faire croire qu'il pratiquait véritablement son piano, ChatNoir s'apprêta à s'élancer par sa fenêtre. Mais la silhouette de Ladybug se profila dans le coucher du soleil.

Il relâcha la transformation inutile. «J'ai l'impression que tu m'as trouvé.»

Sans un mot et une expression neutre sur le visage, Ladybug parcourut l'immense chambre du regard, ouvrant même quelques tiroirs. Sa recherche infructueuse, elle revint vers Adrien qui la regardait intrigué.

«Alors, est-ce que tu en as?» demanda-t-elle énigmatique et séductrice.

«Qu-quoi donc? Quoi en particulier?» s'étrangla Adrien nerveux.

«Des photos de moi? Tu en as aussi comme moi j'en ai de toi?» fit-elle le regard brillant et incertain.

«Oh oui!» fit Adrien soulagé qui alla lui montrer la galerie de portrait d'elle qu'il gardait sur son ordinateur. «J'ai ça aussi. Je ne suis pas certain, si ça vient de toi. Mais j'ai toujours aimé pense que oui.» Il lui montrait la carte de St-Valentin qui répondait au poème chiffonné qu'il avait trouvé dans sa chambre quelques semaines plus tôt.

«Oui» le rassura-t-elle c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

«Tu sais, mon kwami dit que ça ne peut qu'avoir été écrit pas mon âme sœur.» questionna Adrien. Qu'en pensait-elle?

«Difficile de nier à quel point nous sommes proches avec toute cette histoire.» assura-t-elle.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et ils partagèrent un délicat baiser amoureux. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent simultanément, ils se rapprochèrent instinctivement l'un près de l'autre pour se serrer dans leur bras.

«Alors, tu as prit ta décision?» taquina-t-il «Avec ou sans ChatNoir?»

«Ne t'avise pas de t'éloigner de moi, chaton!»


End file.
